The Second Past
by jessesfan0409
Summary: PAST! The second part! After everything in the Past that happened, they thought it was all over. But now there are things that weren't told...things that puts the couple and their family in danger. The past is a dangerous thing and it can KILL...
1. Things Continue

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters on Summerland or the show itself. (Sigh) I really wish I did though.

* * *

I've, thanks to you people, decided to continue my story. This time there will be way more twists and turns than ever before. The lies and lead-on's will astound, I hope. So here is my sequel!

* * *

**Chapter 1-Things continue**

Bradin walked barefoot on the beach with Brianna holding hands. They were out about an hour talking and having fun. It has been a month since the make-up and both Bradin and Brianna were happier than ever.

Brianna was released from the hospital two days after what was said between them. Bradin was anticipating it.

**Flash back…**

Bradin paced the room, waiting for Brianna to come home. Her mom had gone to pick her up over an hour ago and hadn't returned yet. Bradin was mixing his emotion between impatience and nervousness. He finally decided to sit down on the couch. No sooner he did the door to Brianna's house opened. She walked in and to her amazement, Bradin, Ava, Johnny, Susanna, Jay, Nikki, and Derrick were standing in her living room awaiting her arrival. The room was dressed with balloons everywhere and ribbons and streamers covering the whole room. A single banner hung from the top of the room with a saying on it.

'We all love you! Welcome home!' When Brianna saw all of this she felt overwhelmed. She smiled and walked over to Bradin and gave him a big hug. He lifted her off her feet, spinning her around twice before removing her from his arms.

"So do you like it?" Bradin asked. Brianna smiled and hugged him again. Everyone headed for the food, knowing that Brianna wanted to talk to Bradin. They went upstairs to her room and closed the door to get away from the noise.

"I'm speechless. Did you put all of this together?" she asked, still trying to find the words. Bradin shrugged.

"I…might have… suggested it but…" he was cut off by her lips touch his. He didn't have any more words when she pulled away.

"Thank you Boyd. I love it…I love you," she said. Bradin smiled. He felt like he was floating in space at that moment.

"I love you too. And you look amazing. Are you sure you just came from the hospital?" Brianna smiled, knowing he was flirting overtime. Brianna was wearing ripped blue jeans and a halter-top. She still had cuts and bruises on her but they weren't very noticeable by now. She had a big scar where her head was cut on the top of her forehead that was hidden by her hair.

"Smooth. You don't have to suck up to me. I'm yours all ready," she jumped in his arms, and grabbed him so he wouldn't let her go. He hugged her back and picked her up. He took her over to her bed and sat her down.

"Do you want anything? I'm gonna get a drink," Bradin asked on his way out the door. Brianna shrugged and shook her head. Bradin smiled and left. Brianna sighed.

* * *

Brianna pulled into the parking lot with Bradin in the passenger seat. He unbuckled his seatbelt and opened the door. He walked around and opened the door for Brianna. She smiled and kissed him quickly. They walked into school and to their lockers. Ironically, their lockers were right next to each other.

Bradin shoved his books in and pulled the necessary ones out, as did Brianna. Then Bradin felt someone jump on him and ended up shoving him into the lockers.

"Whoa! Sorry man," Lucas apologized. "I didn't mean to make my entrance that dramatic. Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes," he said, referring to Brianna. She smiled faintly and looked at Bradin to make sure he was all right.

"Can't you say hi without injuring somebody? The last time you said hi to me I got a face full of sand," Bradin complained. Lucas rolled his eyes.

"God man! Get some balance and deal!" Lucas disputed. "And by the way, are you trying out for the 'Playa Linda all-game' team?"

"What, baseball? Do they even have a team around here? I thought this was California, home of volleyball and basketball?" Bradin inquired. Once again, Lucas rolled his eyes.

"It's the towns' team and, yeah, we do actually have baseball here. Believe it or not. And I think you would be good. So?" Bradin shrugged.

"Whatever. I'll try out if you shut-up," Lucas smiled and nodded, pleased with his progress. Bradin moved closer to Brianna and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Let's go before he tried to break my skull again."

"Sure," Brianna said. They walked to Mr. Naigie's class in sync with one-another.

* * *

Bradin and Brianna were in Bradin's room making out on a Saturday. They were there for about 10 minutes when Brianna got curious and pulled away.

"What?" Bradin asked confused. He licked his lips and pushed himself up into a sitting position on the bed. Brianna moved to her side and rested her head on her elbow.

"I was just wondering. Did you ever have sex before?" she waited for an answer. Bradin sighed.

"Yeah, I have," he saw Brianna's face fall a little.

"That's not surprising in a way," Brianna covered. She couldn't bare to look him in the eyes at that moment so she played with her fingers.

"And why is that?" Brain asked innocently.

"Because you're an amazing guy," Bri explained. "It's not surprising to me that you were in a relationship before me. Probably with someone prettier and smarter and…"

Bradin cut her off with his lips. She didn't protest but he pulled away. "Don't ever think like that. I love you. You should know that. And there is nobody prettier that you or smarter that you or…what were you going to say last because the answer is the same. You are the one I want. Please don't think anything else. I made a really big mistake when I…I don't wanna talk about it."

"OK," Brianna spoke. She glanced at him to see that he was very upset. She grabbed his hand. "You don't have to say anything about it. If it's that bad…I can understand why you wouldn't want to talk about it. Can I at least know her name though?"

He nodded. "Sarah. Her name was Sarah. She was…" he stopped. There wasn't an explanation for Sarah. She was Sarah,

"Was she the most wonderful thing in the world to you? Or were you going to say that she was like, some sort of psycho?" Brianna giggled at the thought. She was trying to make him laugh but was confused when he didn't even chuckle.

"The latter," he said. She was stunned. She didn't know what to say. "Oh."

"So have you…" Bradin started but felt stupid continuing the question. Brianna caught on.

"Um…" she paused for a second.

"I take that as a 'yes'" Bradin stated. "I don't care you know, it…"

"No, I was going to say 'no'. I was just…embarrassed to…tell you," Brianna confessed. Bradin smiled.

"Don't be. It doesn't matter to me," he stroked his hand through her hair, tucking it behind her ear. "I love you Nicole."

They hugged and figured to head down stairs for something to eat. Walking down the steps they saw Cameron and Nikki on the couch watching Jeeper's Creeper's 2. Nikki was lying on Cameron feeling safe. Bradin looked at Brianna and smiled at the same time, thinking about how good things turned out.

They walked to the kitchen and grabbed two Pepsi's from the fridge. They both walked back over to the room and Nikki made room for them on the couch. Brianna cuddled into Bradin's chest and they watched in silence as the movie played.

When Creeper was just about to fall on the bus, Ava and Simon came in the door slamming it shut. It startled them all and Brianna jumped and swung her arms around Bradin's waist. Nikki jumped off the couch and started shaking. Cameron stood and grabbed her hand.

Ava smiled and waved at them all. Simon nodded his head at them. "Hey guys. How's the movie?"

"Uh, great Aunt Ava. How was your day?" Bradin replied. He looked at Brianna and smiled at her reassuringly. She smiled back and they hopped off the couch.

"Great, but I have an announcement," Ava said.

* * *

Well no real big drama in the first chapter but I wanted to kinda get this story on track before I added anything yet. But the lies and deceits are going to come quick. And sorry it was short! Well, I'll talk later! R&R!! Later!

Jesse Lover


	2. Lies

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Summerland or any of the characters on it.

* * *

Well, Hi! Thank you **kandykane33** for my first review and **Summerland Chick** and **Jessica** for reviewing! I really appreciate that! This chapter is going to start the explanation of the summary, meaning that this chapter will have minor drama. Well, maybe. As I write I will decide what gets thrown in here, but until then. Here it is!

* * *

**Chapter 2- Lies**

Bradin wasn't surprised in the least by Ava saying something about an announcement. He knew what it was about all ready. After the fight from before, Bradin thought about his aunt knew what she was doing and was happy for her to be getting married. He smiled and winked at her. She smiled back.

"Derrick? Can you come in here now?" Ava turned to address the boy who was in the backyard. He smiled and happily skipped into the room. "Alright, Bradin, you already know about all of this because your wiz at figuring out things but I don't think anyone else noticed yet. So, um, everyone, I have decided, after thinking very carefully about this, to take Simon's hand in marriage."

Ava heard a few gasps and one or two 'yey's!' and she saw Bradin gleamed his eyes towards Ava, signaling a 'congratulations'.

"WOW," said an excited Derrick. "Now the family is really going to become perfect! I'm going to have an uncle! It's all perfect now!"

Derrick ran around the house, humming to himself. Nikki looked uncomfortable. She just stared at nothing. Then Johnny walked in and Derrick looked at him funny. He shrugged and walked up to his room. Nikki frowned at Johnny. She was upset that Ava was with Simon now. Somehow she always felt that Johnny would be perfect for her but now she felt it. She ran up to her room without saying a word.

Brianna had a grin from ear to ear, showing her perfect smile. "Congratulations Miss Gregory…or…_Mrs. O' Keefe_ soon," she giggled. Ava laughed lightly along with Simon who was standing next to Ava with his arms wrapped around her waist.

Bradin grabbed Brianna's hand. "Way to go you two. I think we should go now though so you can get things straightened out around here with everyone else now. I'll be back by eleven Aunt Ava."

"Alright then. Have fun," Ava and Simon started towards the steps where Johnny and Jay disappeared. Bradin pulled Brianna's hand and rushed her out the door and onto the beach.

Bradin smiled as he sat down in the sand. He pulled Brianna down with him and straddled her between his legs, wrapping his arms around her waist. She sighed and rested her head in his chest. They looked out at the ocean, watching the sun set for a little while until Bradin noticed Brianna falling asleep.

"We should get you home. You look really tired," Bradin sat her up and she turned to face him.

"Bradin, I have a confession to make," Brianna blurted out. Bradin raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh yeah? What is it?" Bradin asked inquiringly. She sighed.

"I'm not who you think I am," she heard Bradin giggle. She scowled. "I was being serious. Bradin, I have secrets that you don't know about. Things that I never told you about."

"Bri, we're still getting to know each other. In time I know you'll tell me what you think I should know when you think I should know it. Until then, it's none of my business," Bradin kissed her forehead.

"But it's not just things I never told you before though. I lied to you Bradin. And I can't keep it in me any longer. I just feel terrible," Brianna felt tears well up in her eyes. Bradin shrugged.

"If you didn't tell me the truth, there is probably a good reason you did. So I'm not really worried about it. We are still building our relationship and there are some things that are going to be rocky for a while. Believe me, I still feel guilty for what happened to you about the car accident and I don't know where we are supposed to go from here. But I do know that I am having a great time with you. And in time…we will figure it all out. But until then…I'm willing to wait for the chance to see the other side of you," Bradin glared deep into her eyes.

Brianna smiled and kissed him. She pulled away after a minute after a desire to ask him something. "Why do you care so much about me? Why do you trust me so much?"

"Because I know I can," Bradin answered purely. Brianna was still confused but didn't push her luck. She stood up.

"So…are you going to take me home now?" Brianna asked playfully. "Or are we going to stay here? I don't care either way. We are alone in both places."

Bradin smiled. "I guess that's up to you. I don't mind either way. I just figured you wanted some rest. But if you're ok…"

"I could stay up all night if I set my mind to it," Brianna smiled and plopped back down in the sand. "I like it here better though. The atmosphere is much better."

She turned to face Bradin. They kissed under the glowing sunset.

* * *

"Mom! Are you home?" Brianna came through the door to her house to find it completely empty, which gave her the chills. "I guess she's still working?" she asked herself.

She looked around in the kitchen and living room to see if a note was left anywhere. Two days had passed since she last saw her mom. Brianna figured she was spending so much time with Bradin that she missed her mom every time she came home.

Throwing down her purse on the kitchen countertop, she opened the fridge door. There wasn't anything in there but leftover lasagna and tuna casserole in the fridge from Thursday; and now it was Sunday. "Odd."

There was never a day when Brianna could remember her mom not buying any food for more than a day at a time. She shrugged. Brianna made her way to her mom's room to get her perfume. Her mom had taken her bottle of Haiku, which she loved, and wanted it back for her date with Bradin that night.

Walking into the room, she saw that everything was spotless which was typical for her mom. She looked around the room, eyes wondering rapidly for her perfume. She spotted it on her mom's vanity and snatched it up quickly, leaving the room untouched. She got another eerie sensation that ran down her spine. She felt as though she were being watched. She grew cold quick and ran into her bedroom. Closing the door behind her, she grabbed her pink cordless off the charger and dialed Bradin's cell phone number.

**Bradin:** Hello?

**Brianna:** Oh thank God you're home. Do you think that you could come over? I'm alone and it's creeping me out. Come and keep me company?

**Bradin:** Sure, I'll be right over. I'll see you in a few minutes.

**Brianna:** Thank you Bradin.

**Bradin:** Your welcome. Bye Nicole.

**Brianna:** Bye.

Brianna hung up the phone and placed it back on its charger. She walked over to her bed and bounced down on it. She lied down and had her eyes on the ceiling. She sighed. Another chill ran down her spine, leaving a tingling touch to her body.

"Come over quick, Bradin. I don't know how much more of this house I can stand," Brianna talked to herself. She moved off of her bed and out of her room. She walked down her narrow hallway to the steps. She walked down them two at a time, holding on to the rail to reassure that she wouldn't fall.

She sat down on the couch and closed her eyes. A picture of Bradin filtered into her mind and she smiled. She saw him holding her in his arms; comforting her and reassuring her. In her vision he was about to kiss her but a pair of hands grabbed her around her neck, interrupting her vision and forcing her to jump to her feet.

Brianna spun around and punched whoever it was in the face. Not until he hit the ground did Brianna realize that she had punched Bradin in the nose, leaving an instant bruise. He grabbed his nose and let out a small moan.

"O-M-G! Bradin are you OK?"

* * *

I'm sorry. I can't think of anything else right now. Damn those PSSA Writing Tests! They boggled my brain to the point that I have no ideas left! I think my brain took a vacation. Sorry it's short though. I'll try to get more up soon. Please review, I'll be so sad if you don't! 


	3. Where Is She?

**Disclaimer: I…oh you know!

* * *

**

Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Where is she?**

Brianna leaned down on her knees and put Bradin's head there. She pulled back his hair in pity. Bradin, still holding his now bruised nose, let out a soft moan. Brianna let out a dreadful sigh, feeling sorry for the guy that she loved. She had punched him hard, she knew because her hand was thudding faster than her heart was.

Bradin rested his head in her legs that were resting on the floor. "Bradin, do you need some ice? I'll go get some ice."

She tried to hurry up and upon standing, she didn't remove his head and she heard a loud thud after standing. She cringed, turning to see Bradin's head on the floor. He hit his head off the floor after she removed herself. She rushed to the kitchen and grabbed a full bag of ice and a towel and a washcloth. She ran back to where Bradin was laying and rested the towel with ice behind his head and the washcloth with ice on his nose. She helped him move to the couch and had him sit down.

He managed to look up at her with a faint smile and shook his head at her. She leaned closer to him and kissed him on the cheek to let him know that she was really sorry. She then placed a stout pillow beneath his head. Bradin lifted his head uneasily, feeling instant pain when he did move his head. He felt that his brain was about to explode. But somehow he managed to sit up into a proper sitting position. Brianna tried to lie him back down but he stubbornly persisted not to.

"Blood is rushing to my head," he stifled out. Brianna was surprised that he was calm. Then again he couldn't fume at her because of the things that had presently happened to him. He shifted his neck to become comfortable.

"Oh, will you be okay? Do you need aspirin?" she looked for an answer. "I'll go get some."

"No, aspirin upset my stomach. I don't need anything," he thought for a minute. "Well, maybe one thing."

Brianna took the hint and kissed him. In that moment Bradin's pain went away. He forgot everything that had just happened because he was so focused on Brianna. But when she pulled away, the pain came back…hitting him hard. "So I hope you're not mad at me."

"For what? Trying to protect you? I think you did one hell of a job in my opinion. God, any harder and I think I would've been in a comma! Are you sure you don't have some kind of metal arm?" Bradin joked as best he could. Brianna sighed in relief. "And beside, I think that is very, very sexy that a girl can hit. I don't have to worry about you getting hurt. _And_ I also don't have to worry about any unwanted guy hitting on you. Just give then a preview of what you gave me and they'll flee."

"Well then, I guess I'll have to hit you harder to get you to flee then won't I?" Brianna quipped, showing off her radiant smile. Bradin forced a laugh to let her know he didn't find it funny.

"Nice, but you don't have to force me to leave. I'll just get up and…" he headed for the door, still holding his head with one hand for support. Brianna ran after him and pinned him against the wall.

"You go anywhere and I'll just have to put you in that comma you were talking about!" she pressed her lips to his in an endearing kiss. Bradin felt the pain this time, but didn't care. He pushed it away from his mind and focused all interest on Brianna. He pulled his hand away from the ice and it fell to the floor with a shatter. Ice glided all over the floor, making a noise on the wood. He turned her to the wall, pinning her down this time.

Brianna giggled slightly and slid her hands around his neck. He picked her up, holding her by her legs, which were wrapped around his waist for support and her arms clinging to his neck as they made their way upstairs to Brianna's room.

Once there, Bradin tenderly let go of her and placed her on her bed. He smoothly lied on top of her and warmly kissed her neck. Bradin then realized that the pain had stopped again and was thankful for it. But his thoughts were also clear now.

He placed his hands on the bed and lifted himself up to talk to Brianna. "Where is your mother?"

"Umm…out I guess. Why?" she asked. Bradin slid off of the girl and sat on the bed.

"If you don't know where she is then maybe this isn't the best idea. I mean, if she walked in the house and came looking for you, I don't know how happy she would be to find you when she does," Bradin intricate. Brianna thought about that and seriously took it into consideration.

"Good point…but damn it Bradin, we were so close. How does my mom manage to ruin things when she's not even here? She's my curse!" Brianna got off of the bed and walked over to her pink cordless phone and takeoff of the charger.

"What are you doing?" Bradin asked curiously. He walked over to her and grabbed her from behind, wrapping his arms around her. She started dialing a number.

"Calling my mom to see where she is," she positioned the phone up to her ear and listened. One ring, two rings, three rings…no answer. "Archetypal, my mom is. She has her phone on but nobody answers. I guess that couldn't be further from something she would do. Now I don't even know where she is. Hell, I didn't even realize she wasn't here until you brought it up. Maybe she left a note somewhere. Help me look."

Brianna grabbed one arm of Bradin's from her waist and pulled him out of the room and down the steps to look for any sign of where her mother might have gone. After searching most of the house, Brianna met up with Bradin and sighed at the vain hunt. "Can you say pointless? This isn't like my mother. I don't think she would ever leave the house without a flashing sign saying where she is going."

Just as she finished, the phone rang. Brianna prayed for it to be her mother. Her prayers were answered. "Hello?"

"Hey sweetie! I'm so sorry that I didn't leave a note. I was in such a hurry to step out the door. I had a last minute meeting that I had to attend," she explained to her daughter.

"It's alright. Where are you?" Brianna solicited.

"In Bernardino. I don't know when I'll be back. I'll try for a week. I love you," her mom said. Brianna smiled devilishly at Bradin.

"I love you too, mom," Brianna gave Bradin thumbs up. "Bye."

Bradin raised an eyebrow mischievously. As she hung up the phone, he scurried towards her and picked her up off of her feet. She giggled as he kissed her neck and brought her upstairs for the second time. This time there wouldn't be any interruptions.

* * *

"Shut up, bitch! You aren't going anywhere until your pretty little girl comes and gets you. And then you'll both be dead. But for now, I prefer to torture you. Make you suffer like your daughter made me suffer! I thought I had gotten rid of that bitch once already! She looked as good as dead. But no because that slut is one tough cookie. Well, let's see how tough she is after I meet her face-to-face!" he shouted to Mrs. Betty Conner. She had just made the phone call to Brianna as planned. She didn't want to drag Brianna into this but she didn't want to die either. But she was thinking for a while and thought about how he planned on killing her if he needed her to get to Brianna. She was done thinking.

"Shut the hell up you bastard!" she screamed. At that moment he turned to her irate. She shuttered but didn't back down. Tied to a pole, maybe, but she had her plan.

"What the fuck did you say to me?" he yelled, questioning.

"I've been thinking, you son of a bitch! And I think that you can't do anything to me. You see, you need me to get to Brianna. And if you kill me, how will you get to her then? You better face the fact that I don't need to listen to you!" she yelled back at him. He was really barmy now and ready to explode.

"Listen to me you incoherent little prick of a woman! I chose you to lore your daughter. If you don't care to co-operate, I can kill you and find someone else to get her here. Like that little boyfriend of hers. They have become so close. I would hate to see him killed because of you. Do you really want that. Then your daughter will have nothing. Not that she'll live to see the day anyway. Do you understand?" he pointed the gun at her head. She nodded weakly, tears coming down her face, and leered her eyes at the floor; afraid to face his stare. "Good."

* * *

Okay! That would be it for me because I can't really pin-point where I should go from here. But I can assure you that more twists and…a lot of explanations will come later. So review and continue reading! 


	4. The Past Comes Back to Haunt Her

**Disclaimer: Blah Blah Blah...one would hope you know by now what I own and don't!

* * *

**

Chapter 4-The Past Comes Back to Haunt Her

Brianna pushed Bradin away as he was about to remove her shirt. He looked into her eyes to see hurt and confusion. He gently moved away from her and picked his shirt up, which was on the floor, and put it back on. Brianna took a deep breath, prepared to speak.

"I'm sorry Bradin," she said almost out of breath. "I thought I was ready but…I just can't do this unless you know the truth. I have a past that isn't what you think it is. I'm a total fake and I can't go any further with you knowing that you don't know the real person I once was," tears were forming in her eyes. Bradin touched her face softly.

"What do you mean? Your starting to scare me Nicole," he said to Brianna whom was scaring herself.

"My past is something that I'm not proud of and I have never told anyone but my mom, of course. And I want to tell you so bad but I'm afraid that if I do then you'll leave me and I'll be back in the past again," Brianna said. She picked up her pillow and shoved her face in it. "Just let me die!" she said through the pillow.

Bradin grabbed the pillow off of her. "Never," he said and lifted her face to meet his. "Tell me. I would never leave you."

"You really wanna know? Because once I tell you…once I tell you, you might wish you hadn't asked," Brianna let Bradin wipe a tear from her face.

"Yes I want to know."

* * *

Review Please! And thanks for the reviews that you previouly gave me! They mean a lot to me. Sorry I didn't update in a while. Couldn't think of anything for this story! AND really sorry that it's so short! 


	5. The Truth and Nothing but the Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing from Summerland.

* * *

Chapter 5: The Whole Truth and Nothing but the Truth

"Stop, no, quit," I squealed. "Hold on, cowboy. Hey, there is a big difference between hoarse-play and touching me inappropriately. STOP!"

I tried getting away from him but he grabbed me around the waste and pulled me towards him, kissing the nape of my neck, I sighed, leaning into him and let him kiss me softly. I turned around to let him know we weren't playing anymore.

His name was Keith. I was totally taken by him. He was my first. My first everything to be correct. He was my first _real_ kiss, my first boyfriend, my first relationship, my first love, my first time. Fast, maybe, but at that time he made me feel what I thought was the way to feel. With his tall body, beautiful hazel and short brown hair, at 14, he was my superman. At least I thought he was.

After we had our fun that night, we decided to shower and go out to get something to eat. I was having a blast. He made me feel special. But there were certainly times when he didn't seem…right. A little bit off. That night we were walking on the pier and he decided to take me back to my house. Once at the door, I told him a good-night and stepped into the house unnoticed by my mom. Here, she wasn't even home.

Taking short, silent steps, I walked up to my room. Taking off my dress, I slipped into a silk nightgown and sat on my bed. I turned off my table-side light and pulled the covers over my body and slipped into a light sleep. Then I heard a knock on my balcony door a few seconds later. I awoke and waked, sleepily, over to the door.

"Hi," Keith said. I squinted, waking myself up more.

"Hello. What, what are you doing here?"

"I missed you and I figured that since your mom isn't home that I could sleep over."

"I guess so," I said. I wasn't all that awake and I just wanted to go back into my bed.

"Cool," he said. "You don't sleep in the nude?"

"No," I said, not sure as to what he was implying. "Should I?"

"Yeah, it makes it so much better for me. You wanna make me happy right now?"

"Not really," I said, just wanting to go to sleep. "I'm tired. Maybe you should go home tonight."

"I don't think so."

He wasn't himself again. He was someone else. Someone I didn't think was there. But he was and that night I didn't sleep. He kept me up in a way that I didn't think he would.

oooooooo

Brianna let a small tear fall onto her bed. He didn't comfort her. He just looked at her awkwardly. Finally, to break the silence, he spoke. "So he…"

"I still have scars. Inside and out," she said, soft. She was almost hushed in a whisper.

"So, that's why you didn't want to sleep with me?" Bradin said, disgusted with the things that he was hearing.

"I guess so," she said, taking a deep breath. "I just didn't want to go back to that place. But there's so much more to the story. A part that I'm afraid to say out loud. A part that I think…I think it might've had something to do with the hit and run accident."

That's all. Short, yes but I like leaving it at a place that keeps you wondering…so wonder away while you send me wonderful reviews. I have the next chapter done and am currently working on the next after that but I really wanna know what you guys think so if you don't mind, I'd like at least 6 reviews before I post the next chapter. Oh here, have a preview.

**PREVIEW**

"I might just have to kill you now!"

"Then go ahead and kill me already!"

* * *

"Do you want me to come over?" Brianna asked. 

"Nah, I'll be fine," Bradin coughed. "It's just a cold."

* * *

"I'm going over anyway," she said to herself.

* * *

"He's not home Bri." 


	6. Killing and Kissing

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything concerning Summerland. Just my characters and the plot.

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: Killing and Kissing**

Bradin was confused. He didn't think that her old boyfriend would have anything to do with her accident but then he thought. And then he wished he hadn't.

"You think it was Keith who hit you?" Bradin asked, confirming his suspicion. Brianna nodded. "Brianna, I don't know what…"

"You just called me Brianna…You never call me that…"

"Well, I kinda have a lot to process right now. Can you blame me?" Bradin asked. Brianna sighed.

"Sometimes, I can't believe it myself. I wonder how I did this in my life. All of it was a mistake. Well, let me finish the story."

* * *

"Hey baby," Keith said, sneaking up on me; startling me. I sighed, not liking him at all. He kissed my neck softly, as if nothing had happened. "Want to go eat something."

I was pissed and didn't feel like it. My mouth got the best of me. "With you? I don't want to do anything with you! Except maybe slap you!"

"Come on, I just wanted some easy pleasure and you have to made it hard. So, I made it hard," Keith said to me. I wanted to take a knife and slash his pretty boy face. "Just don't protest the next time I want something."

"Ha, that doesn't work on me! If you hadn't noticed, I'm not some blonde bimbo like you'd want me to be! I don't give my body to you whenever I feel like it and it stops here! If you can't respect my wishes, and I don't know what's gotten into you, then I refuse to even acknowledge your!" I started to walk away, satisfied with the shrewd speech. But he pulled me back.

"Listen to me, bitch. You do what I want, when I want, or you're gonna find out the hard way what happens when I get pissed off! Do you understand me?" he said, squeezing my arm tightly. I cringed at how tight his hand was gripped around my arm. I shoved it off and rubbed where he grabbed to sooth it. It was already a dark red and turning blue. He noticed my facial expression, which was set on anger, I guess. He slapped me.

"Do you understand?" he repeated.

"Yeah," I mumbled. He walked away from me to leave me crying.

Over the next couple of weeks I tried not to make him mad and did as told but soon it got worse and I ended up with bruises on my face and arms. I know this may sound like the typical story of a teenage girl but he was crazy, literally. One moment he would be so nice to me and then two seconds later he'd just hit me for no reason. He said because I wasn't kissing him the right way or my hands weren't in the right spot.

Later that year, my mom found a bruise on my arm then I forgot and took off my shawl. She found out everything and turned him into the Martin's Mental Institution for testing. Here it was that he had some kind of blocking to the brain that made him think that one moment he was supposed to be mean because it was right and the other when he was supposed to be really nice. I forget what it was called but the full explanation was complicated.

* * *

"So, if he's in a mental institution, then he couldn't have been the one who hit you," Bradin stated.

"He got out two days before I was hit. I checked with the doctors after the accident. I knew his car and suspected that it was him. I didn't want to risk him finding me if the police let out news that a mental patient was on the loose. I figured if nothing else happened then to let it go. And I did because nothing else has happened yet. I just wanted you to know the whole story before I made a big mistake," Brianna choked out.

"I understand," Bradin said, pulling her in for a hug. He let her go after a short minute. "Thank you for telling me the truth."

"Yeah."

* * *

"Do you want anything else to eat?" Keith asked to Mrs. Conner. She shook her head. He nodded. "Alright then. I'll put it away for later then. So, do you want to play a game?"

"Sure, Keith," she said. "What do you want to play?"

"How about…" he paused. His eyes weren't showing the same person again. "A pain game. See how much pain you can endure before passing out!"

Betty thought for a long time before this and wasn't really sure how she should handle the situation before but now she was sure. "Go ahead."

"What? What did you say, bitch? Don't you ever get cocky with me! Maybe I just might kill you now! Bradin is always around the corner. I never really thought to kill him because that would cause way too much suspicion. But if I really have to…well, let's not push buttons. Do you want to die and waste time with Bradin. Because I assure you, you'll see then both soon…On the other side."

* * *

The bell rang for 7th period and everyone rushed to their classroom's. Bradin stayed behind, knowing that he just had study hall. Brianna was in Trig, being bored to death. Bradin walked until he found the right locker. He waited for a good ten minutes. Someone walked up to him and placed their hand on his shoulder.

"So, 6:00 tonight, right? I want the night to go perfect," Bradin said.

"I get what you mean. Yeah, 6:00. But don't be late, Bradin. The offer is only opened for a short time and I don't wait forever for guys. I can get anything I want. So, you hurry and get there," Isabelle said. Since the problems that Isabelle created last year, Bradin kept his distance but this occasion was urgent.

"I can't wait," Bradin said and walked away.

* * *

Bradin's cell phone rang and he answered it. "Hello?"

"Hi," Brianna said through the phone.

"Hi babe. What's up?" he coughed.

"Nothing, but something with you…Are you getting sick?" she asked concerned.

"I don't know but I haven't been feeling too good lately. Maybe I'm getting a cold," Bradin said calmly.

"Oh, do you want me to come over and take _care_ of you?" Brianna said, raising an eyebrow.

"Nah," Bradin said and coughed again. "It's just a cold. I'll be fine. I don't want you getting sick, too. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Yeah," she said disappointed. "I love you."

"I love you too. Bye babe," Bradin said and hung up his phone. "Now it's time to leave. I have someone to find."

* * *

Brianna sat on her bed thinking about Bradin and how he was feeling. "This is sooo boring..." she sighed. She looked at the ceiling in boredom. She tapped her fingers on the couch arm and began to get ansy. "Screw it, I'm going over anyway."

She got up, locked the door and left for Bradin's house. It only took a little over a coupleminutes and she was there ratherquickly. She knocked on the door in anticipation tosee herboyfriend. Ava answered and greeted her warmly. "Hello Brianna. How are you?"

"Hi Ava, I'm fine.How's Bradin?"

"Bradin? I thought Bradin was over your house…That's where he said he was going. Wait, what do you mean 'How's he feeling'?"

"He told me that he was home sick! Just wait until I find him…And he better pray that he can muster a good cough!"

* * *

DONE! I have the next chapter finished too so if you wanna read it, I want at least six reviews if it's not too much trouble. 


End file.
